


Afterglow

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the act, everything is a glow..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Art by: Elfqueen55..
> 
> Naked Jim and Spock..

Art by: Elfqueen55

Hearts beating now, at a slower pace.

As both linger in a familiar embrace.

Fingers trail along soft skin as they trace.

Every detail, is catalogued to a face.

Sweet love, never to erase.

Sleeping, soundly, with such grace.

  



End file.
